1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure cylinder holders, and more particularly pertains to a pressure cylinder holder adapted for securing a pressure cylinder of the type utilized to store pressurized gasses, for example propane. These conventional gas cylinders typically include a valving mechanism which must be serviced and replaced from time to time. In order to facilitate this and other maintenance operations on such pressure cylinders, the present inventiOn discloses a holder for securing a wide variety of differently dimensioned pressure cylinders, and for selectively orienting the cylinders in either a vertical or a horizontal position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of pressure cylinder holders are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a pressure cylinder holder is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,407, which issued to R. Boak on Mar. 15, 1956. This patent discloses a carrier and hose rack for acetylene gas tanks for use by plumbers, electricians and mechanics. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,270, which issued to J. Ciancio on Mar. 21, 1967, discloses a gas cylinder holder including a generally cylindrical clamping band which is secured around a cylinder by a thumb screw type threaded clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,950, which issued to G. Peet on Feb. 12, 1980, discloses a gas can transporter including a pivotal linkage for dispensing gas from the can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,933, which issued to C. Thomas on July 10, 1984, discloses a portable carrier for a pressurized cylinder which includes a flexible strap secured in a tensioned condition by a clamping mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,996, which issued to F. Tecca et al on July 5, 1988, discloses a pressure cylinder holder including a pair of flexible straps adapted for engagement around a pressure cylinder.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to pressure cylinder holders, none of these devices disclose a holder suitable for use in performing maintenance operations on pressure cylinders. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a pressure cylinder holder having arcuate frame portions for tipping a pressure cylinder between vertical and horizontal orientations. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of pressure cylinder holders, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such pressure cylinder holders, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.